Mysterious Messenger
「Mysterious Messenger」 （미스터리메신저 Miseuteoli Mesinjeo）是遊戲的Opening，由Han所演唱。目前官方一共有英語及韓語版本，收錄在「'Mystic Messenger Original Soundtrack'」中。 影片 歌詞 英文官方翻譯版= (I just got your messages) Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing Wondering what’s new? What have I missed? I was offline Anyway I will end up hearing your story How are you doing today? Same questions every single day Please know that I’m not good at asking you Your face lights up laughing from the jokes I’ve made You would never guess that I am suspicious (Ticktok Ticktok time is running out What are you doing now?) I don’t know where you are, Don’t even know your name They think I’m crazy. My heartbeat goes up Words cannot express my love for you Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out I’ve been watching you from the start Remember yesterday how we texted on and on and on I have never met someone so pure like you Imagine something new that is fully out of this world You and me let's marry in the space station (Mystical Messages) Mystic clue of this puzzle (Mystical Messenger) It's too dangerous, don't come close You think I'm crazy. My heartbeat goes up No matter what I must follow my heart Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out I’ve been watching you from the start Someone set us up to play in this secret game. (Keep it cool, don't react) Trust in your judgement Did you see the messages I've been sending you? Open your eyes, see the light (Don't fall for any of his party invites) Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries If you get mysterious messages, stand by me hold my hand, don't lose hope, you know why I will never leave you alone |-|中文非官方翻譯版= （我剛收到了你的訊息） 每天早上都被同樣甜美的聲音叫醒 拿起那正在響的手機 想像著有什麼新消息？ 我在離線時錯過了什麼 無論如何，我總是會聽著你的生活點滴 你今天過得如何？ 每天問著同樣的問題 請你知道我並不擅長問候 你的臉龐為了我的笑話而綻放笑容 但你卻從不懷疑我的可疑 （滴答滴答、時間不斷流逝，你正在做些什麼？） 我不知道你在哪裡 也不知道你的名字 他們覺得我瘋了 我的心跳加速 言辭無法表達我對你的愛意 你是否收到了神秘的訊息？ 這是解開謎底的一片拼圖 它的內容是唯一能解開謎底的線索 你是否收到了神秘的訊息？ 如果你能夠發現痕跡，那是我 請呼喊我 我從一開始就在關注你 想起昨天我們是如何一來一往的傳訊 我從來沒遇過像你如此純真的人 用與這個世界完全不同的方式想像新事物 我們在太空站結婚吧！ （神秘的訊息） 謎底的神秘線索 （神秘的訊息） 太危險了請別靠近 你一定覺得我瘋了 我的心跳加速 無論如何，我仍然要順從我的心 你是否收到神秘的訊息？ 這是解開謎底的一片拼圖 它的內容是唯一能解開謎底的線索 你是否收到了神秘的訊息？ 如果你能夠發現痕跡，那是我 請呼喊我 我從一開始就在關注你 有人設計我們來玩這個秘密的遊戲 （保持冷靜，不要反應） 相信你的判斷 你是否看到我傳給你的訊息？ 睜開眼睛，便會看到希望 （不要被他的派對邀請給騙了） 你是否收到了神秘的訊息？ 這是解開謎底的一片拼圖 它的內容是唯一能解開謎底的線索 如果你收到神秘的訊息 請站在我身旁、握緊我的手不要放棄希望 你會知道我永遠不會留下你一個人 （此版本為根據英文翻譯的，翻譯者為Iju） |-|中文官方翻譯版= 早晨被熟悉的鈴聲喚醒 伸出冰冷的手拿起手機 想著昨晚 錯過了什麼新訊息？ 其中或許有關於你的消息 ？？？ 用無厘頭的笑話 保持禮貌的距離 想像手機另一端 綻放燦爛笑容的你 滴答滴答 時間漸漸流逝 不想錯過隻字片語 傻傻地無法放下手機 只希望我的心意 能化作文字傳遞給你 Did you get mysterious messages? 忘不了照片中你的美麗身影 我隱身網路展現的開朗形象 你從不曾懷疑 Did you get mysterious messages? 你是否發現我潛藏在字裡行間的真心 我一直默默地守護著你 |-|韓文版= (I just got your messages) 아침을 깨우는 귀에 익숙한 나의 벨소리 무심결에 차가운 손을 뻗어 지난밤 새롭게 일어난 일은 뭐가 있는지 어쩌면 또 너에 관한 이야기 기분은 어떤지 서로 안부를 주고 받을 때 수상한 내 모습 알아채버릴까 말도 되지 않는 농담 거리만 늘어놓다가 상상해 환하게 웃고 있는 너 (째깍째깍 흘러만 가는 시간 속에서) 전화길 바보처럼 손에 놓질 못해 멈춘 시간 속 떨려오는 지금 전하고픈 글자만 맴돌아 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진 속 잊을 수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 나의 모습 너는 의심하지 않아 Did you get mysterious messages? 그 안에 감춰둔 내 마음 찾았니? 너를 지켜보고 있어 늦은 저녁까지 너의 연락을 기다리다가 잠이 든 네 모습 떠올려 버렸어 말도 되지 않는 꿈같은 일을 상상해볼래 너와 나 둘이서 우주로 갈까 （수상한 이메일） 그게 이 게임의 단서야 （부서진 글자들） 네가 알수록 더 위험해 멈춘 시간 속 떨려오는 지금 달려갈게 너만은 지킬게 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진속 잊을수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 모습 밖은 아직 어둠이 가득해 수상한 메신저에 엮여 버린 네 모습 수많은 비밀에 흔들려 너를 지켜보고있어 누군가가 꿈꾸었던 비밀의 게임 （달콤한 거짓에） 다가가지 마 액정 속 글자들로 계속 전했던 내 마음 눈치챘니 수상한 파티로 널 초대할게 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진 속 잊을 수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 나의 모습 너는 의심할 수 없어 수상한 비밀들이 악몽처럼 너를 괴롭히려 한대도 괜찮아 내가 지켜주고 있어 |-|韓文拼音版= (I just got your messages) achimeul kkaeuneun gwie igsughan naui melsoli musimgyeole chagaun soneul ppeodeo jinanbam saelobge ileonan ileun mwoga issneunji eojjeomyeon tto neoe gwanhan iyagi gibuneun eotteonji seolo anbuleul jugo beodeul ttae susanghan nae moseub alachaebeolilkka maldo doeji anhneun nongdam geoliman neuleonohdaga sangsanghae hwanhage usgo issneun neo (jjaekkagjjaekkagheulleoman ganeun sigan sogeseo) jeonhwagil babocheoleom sone nohjil moshae meomchun sigan sog tteollyeooneun jigeum jeonhwagopeun geuljaman maemdola Did you get mysterious messages? sajin sog ijeul su eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin naui moseub neoneun uisimhaji anha Did you get mysterious messages? geu ane gamchwodun nae maeum chajassni? neoleul jikyeobogo isseo neujeun jeonyeogkkiji neoui yeonlageul gidalidaga jami deun ne moseub tteoollyeo beolyeosseo maldo doeji anhneun kkumgateunileul sangsanghaebollae neowa na dul-iseo ujulo galkka （susanghan ieil） geuge i geimui danseoya （buseojin geuljadeul） nega alsulog deo wiheomhae meomchun si gan sog tteollyeooneun jigeum dallyeogalge neomaneun jikilge Did you get mysterious messages? sajinsog ijeulsu eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin moseub bakkeun ajig eodumi gadeughae susanghan mesinjeoe yeokkyeo beolin ne moseub sumanheun bimile heundeullyeo neoleul jikyeobogoisseo nugungaga kkumkkueossdeon bimilui geim （dalkomhan geojise） dagagaji ma aegjeong sog geuljadeullo gyesog jeonhaessdeon nae maeum nunchichaessni susanghan patilo neol chodaehalge Did you get mysterious messages? sajin sog ijeul su eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin naui moseub neoneun uisimhal su eobseo susanghan bimildeuli agmongcheoleom neoleul goelobhilyeo handaedo gwaenchanha naega jikyeojugo isseo En:Mysterious Messenger Ru:Mysterious Messenger